


Letters

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #27: Letters</p><p>In which Loki writes to his mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Mother, dear

I am just writing you to inform you that the wedding went along just nicely. I am sorry you could not be present, but it meant a lot to us that we kept it private and father did after all forbid us to marry in Asgard. I know he does not understand but Anthony’s all that matters for now. Anthony’s never going to admit it, but I know he’s secretly most satisfied with the discreetness of it all. We did, after all, not marry for the attention. Insert your gasp of utter shock here.

The sentence has been lessened with my marriage as well – an unexpected but welcome surprise. I am no longer confined to the tower but Anthony’ll serve as my caretaker for the duration of his life. Afterwards, the sentence’s been served. I suppose they cannot bring themselves to punish me further after such a loss. And when I say they, I mean that the captain most likely convinced Fury. The soldier does, after all, have a heart of gold to rival Thor’s. Though I would ask you refrain from telling my brother so.

I still worry much for Anthony’s health. His hair has started greying. Not much, just a tinge of silver at the temples. But it is enough to serve as a reminder that our time is running out even as it has barely begun.

I am, however, happy for now, even if I know it will not last. Keep that in mind.

Loki


End file.
